1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endoscope.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
Such endoscopes are, inter alia, used for inspecting the advance of wear in turbines or motors, in that the endoscopes are inserted through a bore provided for this purpose in the combustion chambers and the like. By means of a special suction mechanism in the endoscope, it is also possible to clean these parts. For this purpose it is necessary to frequently rotate the endoscopes about their longitudinal axis, so that suction can be systematically applied to certain areas. If the operator has both hands free for this operation, it can take place without any difficulties. However, it frequently occurs that the endoscope must be held with one hand and the second hand has to manipulate the tool, so that this activity involves certain problems.